


What Counts - Artwork (Three Pieces)

by vieralynn (sarasa_cat)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Art, Book Cover, F/M, Fan Comics, Romance, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasa_cat/pseuds/vieralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Champion Marian Hawke is arrested by Knight Captain Cullen after setting a few of Cullen's templars straight in a full color comic inspired by R2sMuse's DABB story, "What Counts." An illustration of Cullen and Hawke sleeping plus a bookcover are also included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Counts - Artwork (Three Pieces)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R2sMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2sMuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Counts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675670) by [R2sMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2sMuse/pseuds/R2sMuse). 



> Three art entries for the second wave of the 2012 Dragon Age Big Bang to accompany a story by R2sMuse (go read it!).
> 
> Many thanks to tumblr's foxghost for introducing me to Autodesk Sketchbook Pro 6. Without it, I would have never completed the one page graphic novel spread. 
> 
> The Hawke/Cullen sleeping illustration was done in Photoshop CS5.1, as was the bookcover (art assets for the bookcover belong to Bioware).
> 
> The comic and the sleeping illustration are my first two digital painterly illustrations. I'm so happy to have received a fantastic story from R2sMuse that served as inspiration and as motivation when digital painting became frustratingly hard.

# In the Gallows Dungeons...

After the Champion, Marian Hawke, has sat in a dungeon cell in the Gallows, Knight Captain Cullen comes by to speak with her. Hawke gives him a piece of her mind.

(This image is [also available](http://vieralynn.deviantart.com/art/What-Counts-In-the-Gallows-353070005) on my deviant art account)

  


  


# In the Knight Captain's Quarters...

Marian and Cullen during the early morning, in a more comfortable location in the Gallows.

(This image is [also available](http://vieralynn.deviantart.com/art/WhatCounts-Early-Morning-353070569) on my deviant art account)

  


  


# What Counts: Book cover

Go read "[What Counts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/675670/chapters/1236807)" by R2sMuse for the rest of the story! Here's a book cover to inspire you.


End file.
